Engineer
by jao
Summary: A new family moves into Middleton and bring with them dangerous secrets. Perhaps the answers lie in Ron's silence.
1. Default Chapter

Jao: Welcome back to another. I know I said Clean was my last, but this was a rabid fic bunny. You know, those little ideas that come when you're doing something else. Those sparks that make you go, "Hmm, might make a good story."

Engineer is slightly AU, meaning you'll have to bare with me. It'll pull from the show heavily, but go against it a bit too. Take Secrets for example. Explained the absence of Ron's parents, but was also slightly far from the show, seeing they really seem to be decent people in the what? Two episodes and cameo in Sitch in Time and the Mother's Day episode?

Anyway, that said, I shouldn't have to put up a disclaimer, you all know I make no money nor claim that Kim Possible is mine.

Enjoy!

----------------------

Mrs. Stoppable felt awful as she looked at her child, her little man. As bad as it might sound, it was weird having him home. The worst part was there was almost nothing to say. Actually there was, but it never was her skill to talk about touchy subjects such as fitting in, finding yourself, or…relationship break offs. She sighed and sat next to him on the couch, looking sadly at his reflection on the blank television screen. He had sat there like that all this afternoon, and every afternoon for the past week. No mission, no nothing; hardly a trip to that fast food restaurant of his. It was making the family worry.

"I was so stupid," he finally said, not looking at her reflection but at the darkness behind it. "I should have known it wouldn't work." Ron could feel his mother hesitantly place a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't know, son. I'm sure in a few days things will--."

"Be just like before? Yea. Doubt it." He had to admit, it was courage on his mother's part to talk to a son she didn't know about a subject like this. But right now…right now he needed to be anywhere but here, anywhere but Middleton. He stood without another word, swallowing a growing lump in his throat. He wasn't going to cry in front of his mother, she'd never let him leave. No, Ron straightened his back and walked to the door, turned the knob and left into a painful world.

Engineer

Chapter One

Kim opened her closet. Today was another day. In five minuets she and Monique were going to the mall and Kim had to get ready. Thumbing through the clothes she smiled, after all, that—that was part of the fun being single. To dress up now and then…turn some guys' heads. She sighed. Why was she doing this again? That's right; get her mind off things, to meet some new people, have new people meet her, do the new people thing…

But something felt wrong. It wouldn't feel like meeting new people, oh no, Kim knew better than that. It would feel like replacing an old one. Inwardly she frowned. She could never; ever replace… Kim flopped on her bed, settling on her normal green tank and navy Banana Club pants, a hand running through her now almost-shoulder length auburn hair.

"I was so stupid…"

_3 months ago_

May afternoons at Middleton High weren't that bad. At least they had air conditioning; not like the schools in Lowerton who had to fight the heat the old school way: box fans and opened windows. Kim gripped her locker in the girl's locker room and opened it half singing to herself. Josh had asked her to talk to him after cheer practice, so life it's self seemed almost complete. All there was left was for him to propose and to raise some kids of her own. If it were a girl she'd be named…Alice, or maybe Elizabeth. And a boy?

"Earth to Kim, are we going to start cheer practice or are you going to stand there and drool all day? Ew." Kim turned to see Bonnie, her hands on her hips, and that awful smug face of hers. No, Kim knew worst off all was that constantly whiny voice of hers.

"I wasn't drooling,_ Bonnie_."

"Whatever. Just get out here so we can get started, I'd like to actually _do_ something today. Oh, and for the last time, CONTROL that freaky friend of yours or me and the other girls are booting him off the team, got it?!" Oh yea, it had to be the voice. Kim grimaced at every word, finally slamming her locker shut, but rather pointlessly argue with Bonnie she scoffed as she passed and opened the locker room door. To Kim's surprise there was Josh sitting in the bleachers.

"Hey KP, I was thinking after cheer practice…KP?" Ron waved a hand in front of Kim's face, causing her to jump.

"Do you see who's sitting in the bleachers?" Kim asked it like Ron hadn't said anything before. He sighed, tucking the mascot head between arm and hip.

"You mean Monkey? He's been sittin' up there since school let out. Probably waitin to get a peek, you know a—." Ron shut his mouth, recognizing Kim's don't-you-say-another-word look. "Anyway, after practice do you wanna go to Bueno Nacho? They're havin' a bon-diggity sale on chimmeritos! Buy one get _two_ free! Rufus and I are gunna grande size the house, baby!" Kim didn't even look his way, nor did she see his disappointment when she shook her head.

"I have to talk to Josh after practice. Maybe some other time." Ron dropped the mascot head, walking into her view.

"But Kim! The sale is _TODAY ONLY!_" Josh waved to Kim and she side-stepped Ron to wave back. Ron frowned, she didn't need to say anything else, he got the hint. He picked up the mascot head and put it on, trotting out on the basketball court.

Cheer practice went unbelievably slow and Kim had missed a few steps, being as distracted as she was. And of course Bonnie came over to complain, but Kim hardly heard it. Bonnie on the other hand had it up to here. Little miss perfect was long overdue. Reaching into her pocketbook she pulled out a pack of gum, chewed it to just before it lost it's flavor and planted it deep in the back of Kim's hair with a smack. A little dirty, she had to admit, but to her, Kim deserved much worse.

"Oh Kim!" Bonnie yelped in mock worry. "You have some gum in your hair, hold still, let me help you!" Bonnie grabbed and pulled, stretched and messed, all while Kim thrashed to get the girl off of her. By time Bonnie had let go, the gum was deeply routed. "Oops, I think I might have made it worse…" Kim cracked her knuckles, enjoying the sudden look of fear on Bonnie's face.

"You did NOT just put GUM in my hair…" Bonnie took a step back; each word that was spoken was much more of a growl than spoken language. As soon as Kim took a step forward, Bonnie was out the door and cowering behind Mr. Barkin.

"What is going on?" He commanded as soon as Kim appeared out the door.

"That-that _bitch_ put gum in my hair!" Everyone gasped, even Mr. Barkin was slightly surprised to hear the word from Kim. Bonnie smirked to herself, knowing she was the reason why. It was an honor.

"Now there will be no profane name calling, Possible. You should go home and get that taken care of, as for Rockwaller." Bonnie stepped forward, but still safely away from Kim. "Do you know how many demerits gum-in-the-hair gets you? Do you private?"

"What are you going to do? Demote me?" It gained a small chuckle from the squad, and Bonnie loved it. Kim was smoldering, everyone was laughing, and best of all Josh was watching her, not Kim. Could life be any better?

"You are suspended from the team, Rockwaller!" Bonnie's face dropped.

"What?"

"You heard me! Two weeks suspension starting tomorrow."

"But the cheer-off against Upperton-I can't--." Barkin leaned forward, his face inches from hers.

"You wanna make it four?"

"No-no sir." Kim wasn't paying attention to Bonnie and Barkin at the moment. She was looking up at Josh, who was watching Bonnie despite her reprimanding. Kim quickly made her way to Josh, sitting next to him.

"Hey Josh." He wasn't paying attention, his eyes were on Bonnie.

"Can you believe that? She—oh hi, Kim." He smiled at her before turning back to Bonnie. "That takes some guts to do that to you, what with all your kung fu and all. Wow." Kim sighed, could this get any worse? Waving a hand in front of him called his attention back.

"Hey Josh, um, there's a sale at Bueno Nacho, you wanna go with me?" Josh only blinked and laughed.

"You're kidding, right? You have to go home and get your hair chopped. Why don't you go with that weird guy, you know the loser who hangs out with you? I'm sure he'd love to go."

Before Kim could respond Josh got up and bounded down the bleachers and met up with Bonnie and even from up there Kim could hear him mention those freakin chimmeritos to her. That jerk! She sighed, her hand touching her hair painfully. Everything from her ears down would have to go. Kim could feel tears form, but she blinked them away. She wasn't going to cry over some hair…or losing the boyfriend of the year to some snot nosed brat who uses playground tactics. No she was going to keep perfect composure…right? Things could not be worse, even Drakken would be sure to make fun of her now.

Kim jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

"You ok, KP?" She wiped eyes and nodded.

"Yea, I-I'm fine."

"I think you'll look great with short hair." Ron said, sitting down next to her at the top of the bleachers. She smiled at those sincere eyes, taking his hand.

"Really?" He shrugged.

"Looks good on your mom, and hey, Rufus is bald! Shot hair is in." Rufus popped out nodding his head to assure her, and both boys were rewarded with a laugh.

"And after my mom's done butchering my hair, you wanna stop by Bueno Nacho?"

"You got yourself a date, KP."

"Nice date there, Kim." Bonnie called when the two of them got to the bottom of the bleachers; Ron had to step between them. "Going out with the school loser now? Well I guess you better get used to it, because when you step back in here with that new haircut, you'll be the laughing stock. Then maybe you two won't be such an odd couple after all, loser and loser."

"I'll show you laughing stock when you don't have any teeth, Bonnie!" Kim's threat echoed through the gym but did little to scare Bonnie this time. She had Josh by her side and right now she was feeling mighty invincible. Ron was doing all he could to keep Kim back, even as Bonnie laughed and walked away with Josh on her arm. When they finally left Kim pushed Ron from her.

"Why did you stop me? You heard what she said!"

"That's it, Kim. It's just words. Not worth being suspended for. Believe me, I'd like to get back at her too, but right now isn't the place." Kim sat on the bottom bleacher, looking up at Ron in confusion.

"How can you just let her call you that? Don't you ever get fed up?" Ron almost laughed, sitting next to Kim.

"Are you kidding? KP, that's just Bonnie. The whole school calls me that. You…you kinda get used to it after a while." Rufus again popped out to agree and scurry to perch on his shoulder.

"Not like you'll have to worry about it," He continued when he saw Kim's face fall. He sat next to her offering a goofy grin. "I mean, you'll still be Kim Possible, no matter what your hair looks like. You know, crime-fighting, cheerleader extraordinaire?" He looked away, focused on the door Bonnie and Josh left through. "And if some jerk like Josh doesn't want to date you, then that's his loss."

"Thanks Ron," he heard but before he could spin around, Kim had her arms around him, her chest pressed tightly against his back. He was glad she couldn't see his blush.

"N-no prob, KP. Umm, what do you say we get going?" Kim let him go to stand, offering him a hand up.

"See? It's not that bad, Kimmie." Mrs. Dr. Possible said brightly as she handed Kim a mirror. Unfortunately for her, her hair didn't act like her mother's, it poofing a bit out in the back and sides. Both Ron and Mrs. P gave each other a worried look. "Um, why don't I go get some styling gel? I'll be right back." The woman was clever, Ron thought.

"This has got to be the worst day ever. When I get Bonnie alone she is so dead."

"KP," Ron said gently, taking the mirror from her. "It's what she wants. If you beat her up, then everyone's going to feel bad for her. Could you just see it? 'Poor Bonnie, she got beat up by big mean Kim Possible.'" Kim blinked, imagining it, then shoving it away with a shutter.

"There's got to be some way to get back at her." Ron pulled up a chair in front of Kim's and sat down.

"Let her keep Josh."

"What do you mean, 'let her keep Josh?'"

"Josh is a player, Kim. In a week or two he'll be going out with someone else, and poor Bon-bon will be left in the dust. I think that's a little more harsh than anything we could do." Kim looked at him a bit annoyed.

"Josh is not a player, Ron. He's sweet and caring—"

"Like he cared about your feelings today at cheer practice? One moment he's got his eyes on you, and then he walks out with Bonnie on his arm. KP, that guy is a P to the L to the A to the Y-E-R and he's only got one thing on his mind." He held up one finger, a completely straight face on. She sighed, running her hand through her floofy hair.

"Not like it matters, no one's going to want to go out with me with hair like this…"

"I'd go out with you—" Both just kinda froze before Ron turned and cleared his throat. "I mean—hey, I wonder what's taking Mrs. P so long with that gel? I'm—I'm going to go see if she needs any help." With that he made a hasty retreat up the stairs, leaving Kim alone.

Did…did Ron say what she thought he said? Nah, she shouldn't read so far into it, after all was there even such a thing as a date between them? They went to movies, and dinner and this and that together all the time. Well, maybe not as much as they used to with like boyfriends and such to think about, but… Her mind wandered on that, a grin coming from the memory of his face after he said that. Maybe…maybe Ron was right. Maybe Josh wasn't the right guy for her. She'd need someone who wouldn't care what she looked like. Someone she could always depend on. Someone like…Ron.

Wait no! She shook her head. Ron was her friend. F-r-i-e-n-d. Friend. What if…what if things didn't go right? What if they broke up? What would happen to their friendship? Could she really risk something as great as a mostly life-long friendship for a relationship? Besides, it's not like she loved him that way, anyway…right? Right? It was all so confusing and it didn't help when he came back downstairs with her mother. He still had a little bit of a blush on his cheeks. It was so cute. No, it wasn't cute; this is Ron for crying out loud.

"The straight look looks good on ya, KP." Kim blinked, not even realizing her mother had done anything to her hair, much less that she was finished. Ron held up the mirror for Kim and she smiled. It did look good. Her eyes traveled up to his, only for Kim to feel herself blush and turn away. What was happening? Kim stood.

"I, um, need some fresh air, I'll be right back." Kim hurried outside, a breeze blowing her now straight hair. She inwardly laughed, even with it this short it'd get in her face sometimes. It wasn't long before she heard Ron sit next to her on the curb just outside the house.

"Is this about what I, um, said back there? BecauseIfItIsICanTotalyExplain—"

"Ron." Kim slowly looked his way, trying to keep the short strands from flying past her eyes. He looked so worried…she never wanted to see that look on his face again, not as long as she could help it. Her hand fell on his. "Just…how _do_ you feel about me?" He swallowed hard, taking his hand and folding them in his lap.

"I-um-what do you mean?"

"I mean do you _like_ me? I mean, like me, like me."

"Like you, like you?" Worried was so clearly replaced with nervousness. "I-I guess I l-like you like you, but—."

"But what?" Kim crossed her arms more from the wind than from the situation.

"But I was always worried that you didn't umm…like me, like me too. Besides, I didn't want to ruin our friendship…" Kim smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Ron, nothing can ruin our friendship, no Drakken or…or even a break up could separate us."

Kim fought back tears, sitting up when she heard Monique's horn. She had lay there and reminisced all this time of a day she'd regret. She was sooo naïve to think nothing would happen between them if things didn't work out.

Dating Ron had to have been her biggest mistake ever.

----------

Jao: OMG, how did that Hey Arnold reference work it's way in there? In case you didn't catch it, Engineer is post K/R meaning it happens after the relationship…but you guys know me, there's more to this fic than just their relationship. Just like Paragon, I felt I should set up the K/R conflict before throwing the gruesome stuff at you.

I wanna thank my friend Dia who has helped me be sooo much more IC with the characters through our many KP RPs via AIM. Without her, both Ron and Bonnie wouldn't be nearly as IC as they were, even tho they both had their strangely OOC moments.

Anyways, chapter 2 coming soon, you guys know me and my quick updates.


	2. Foolish Games

"But what?" Kim crossed her arms more from the wind than from the situation.

"But I was always worried that you didn't umm…like me, like me too. Besides, I didn't want to ruin our friendship…" Kim smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Ron, nothing can ruin our friendship, no Drakken or…or even a break up could separate us." Ron wanted to believe it, wanted to believe that his simple words, that slip of hidden honesty was enough to turn her heart to him. But somewhere, a voice, the one that spoke reason told him it just didn't happen that way. Love just doesn't happen like that. This was her loneliness, her desire to run from her hurt speaking. Not her heart. Not her words.

But it never reached him. This dream, this desire in him was so close. Here she was, leaning on his shoulder, her mind on him and no one else. Well he was going to take advantage of it. Ron sighed, a few green leaves fluttering by. After all, when would he ever get the chance if not now? He reached for her hand.

"KP?"

"Yea?"

"I…I love you."

Engineer

Chapter 2

Ron sat slowly on the curb of some nameless street in the city. Regret, he had found, was perhaps one of the hardest things to deal with. He put his head in his hands. It had been a week, but time seemed to move so slow it felt so much longer. Everything did with out her. She never loved him; she never cared and he should have known, should have seen it in her eyes. Every word…and every kiss was a lie; every whispered promise would never come true. His hours daydreaming of their future wasted, his dreams, his hopes and his heart all in vain.

A sob shook him, as his head slipped through his hands, now resting on knees. How could she have done this? Ron had trusted her with all of him, every last part of him, heart, body, and soul. She was the only person in the world he trusted, and she had lied. She led him on to run from her pain and then just…just dropped him as soon as she got the chance. Was that all he was to her? A quick fix? Did his feelings mean nothing? Of course not…and why should they?

All he ever was was a loser anyway.

Kim looked around the mall, none of Monique's words reaching her. Her mind was so far away. They were on happier times spent in these halls. Times spent with someone she had hurt, but Kim forced the thoughts away. This was an attempt to cheer her up, but every happy thought, every happy moment was never without him. God, she missed Ron so much, missed his laugh and his funny words. Missed his warmth…but she knew she'd never be able to face him again, not after she hurt him like that. She could never even tell him how sorry she was.

She had never, ever meant to hurt him like that. A mistake. It was a mistake, and if…if there was a way to make up for it she would. If there were any hope of things being like before she'd give anything, anything to have him back in her life. But she couldn't forget his tears, that—that look on his face. It wasn't like he'd ever trust her again anyway. And why should he? She caused him so much pain. He was probably better off without her now anyway. Kim didn't try to hide her tears from her friend.

_One week ago_

His lips were still cold from the ice cream. Kim placed her hand on her cheek, watching him dig through his pockets for another token. The boardwalk was always fun to go to with Ron, but it was different now. Everything was different. She watched him play a car racing game. He was so happy, so what was wrong? There was a knot in her stomach more and more these days…a growing hesitation in her words. Why was she feeling almost guilty if nothing was wrong?

There was a lot different about Ron in these past three months that they had been together. He seemed a lot more laid back. Before he would proclaim he didn't care what others thought but would turn around and do stupid stuff like…muscle enhancement and lie in the school newspaper to get attention. But now a days, he seemed so much happier, that smile a little more genuine. But there was something about that fact that struck Kim.

She couldn't fight off a growing sadness in herself when he'd smile at her like that, or when he'd shyly kiss her, or even when he'd say I love you. It felt like guilt and she afraid of the answer in herself. What if she had been mistaken? She cared about Ron so very much, but did she love him, I mean really really love him? Love him like he loved her? Kim swallowed a growing lump in her throat. No, it couldn't be true. She loved him, why would she? He…he was everything she'd ever want, every aspect about him… He looked up and smiled at Kim, asking for more tokens, the continue counting down from ten.

And it hurt. She almost didn't hear his request for the coins, her mind instantly breaking down in denial. When he asked if anything was wrong, she shook her head, offered him a forced smile and handed over the tokens from her pocket, his hand lingering in hers. Why did it hurt so much? If she loved him, why did she feel like she was drowning? Why did she want to run from the arcade? Why did she suddenly want to cry?

Kim didn't love him. Not like he loved her and it was a painful truth. She shakingly told him that she was going to go watch the water and left, hoping he didn't jump from his game to follow her. She didn't want to explain her growing tears. She ran down the wooden stairs leading to the sand, slowing her pace as she fought through the shiftiness under her feet. No one else was on the beach, night quickly settling over the water.

Kim collapsed to her knees, hugging herself, the sound of the waves doing little to sooth the raging in her head, the pain in her heart. How could she tell him? How could she hurt him like that? Ron was happy, truly happy. How could she take that from him? How could he forgive her? If she ever told him, she'd lose him. Forever.

No, she could never say. But…how could she lie to him? She owed him at least her honesty. His touch seemed cold, as he sat next to her, a hand on her shoulder. His words were full of worry, his lips in slow motion. He always was caring, no matter what Ron had always been by her side.

"Ron," she whispered, her eyes on the alabaster sand. "I…" Her chest contracted, this pain and the fear behind it racking her body. Ron pulled her closer, only making it harder and she wanted to stay, want to pretend if not for another moment. They didn't say anything for a time, both watching the water and she wondered if his quietness was him thinking what she was. Wouldn't it…wouldn't it be easier if he just knew? Would it be less painful if the words never needed to leave her lips? He was first to speak, his voice sounding like someone else.

"It's us…isn't it?" If Kim remembered nothing else of this horrible event it was that sentence. It was the pain, the betrayal in his voice. It was the coldness on his skin and the glaze over his eyes. It was the end of his smile…she had killed his happiness and everything was washing away.

Kim didn't respond, her tears now dripping on his arm, which still remained wrapped around her in a protective, loving, and warming embrace. But it felt empty.

"I'm sorry." Kim's words opened a dam of tears for him, but Ron kept his eyes over the water.

"Why? Did…did I do something wrong?" He was trembling now, but Kim couldn't bring herself to face him, to sit up and hold him like she wanted.

"No." She could barely say it, she wanted to throw herself at his feet, to beg for forgiveness and pray, just pray he might still want to be friends. It could never be like before, she had ruined everything. Where was all her strength now?

"Then why?" His voice was louder, confusion, anger, and a sadness Kim had never heard expressed in two words. How could she tell him that she was wrong? That every time she had told him that she loved him…was a lie? She swallowed, sitting up but keeping her back to him.

"I…I was wrong. Ron, I-I don't." There was silence; even the waves went soundless, waiting for Kim to whisper the last part. "I don't love you the way you love me." The silence after that was incredibly painful, incredibly slow. Was he ok? Was he breathing, was he crying, was he even there at all? Slowly Kim turned to see him staring out over the water, face clearly wet from tears. He slowly turned his head to her, the pain in his eyes causing Kim to look away. She scrambled to feet and ran, everything a bit too much.

The next day held a quiet car drive home. Kim watched painfully as he got out of the car once back in Middleton, thanked Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P for inviting him and left. Before he entered his home, he turned his hung head glancing back at Kim before opening his door and walking into the shadows…and out of her life.

And now, as she sat in the mall, wiping her face, she had to face the fact this was all her own fault, that she had tossed it all away, she hurt the one person she cared about most of all. It was only a week and Kim could barely stand it.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Kim blinked, looking away from Monique.

"I can't, Mon. Not after what I've done."

"Girl, if I know Ron he's probably missing you as much as you are him right now. I'm sure he'll find a way to forgive you. What do you say we stop by his place?" Kim turned to Monique.

"What? I-no, that wouldn't—"

"You two need to talk. Look at you, Kim. You haven't smiled once since you two split ways." Kim sighed, knowing arguing against Monique never worked. She'd go, talk for a minuet and go. Not like Ron would want to talk anyway…

Mrs. Stoppable smiled when Ron walked back in, happy to know he was safe, though it was clear he had been crying.

"Are you ok, dear?" He nodded, not bothering to stop on his way to the kitchen. There was a knock and she quickly went for the door, surprised to see Kim behind it. "Hello, Kimberly. Do you want to come in?" Kim shook her head, a little uncomfortable just being there.

"I was wondering…if Ron could come out? I'd. I'd like to talk to him." Mrs. Stoppable nodded.

"I'll go get him," and she closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Kim's at the door?" Ron asked, not looking his mother's way, rather paying attention to the sandwich he was making.

"Should I ask her to come back later?" He placed down the butter knife, turning and walking past his mother and towards the door. He opened it, feeling a wave of emotions simply from seeing her face. Night. He breathed in the air while stepping out of the doorway, closing the door. He wanted to do so much, split between anger, sadness and so many other emotions. He decided on the classic.

"Hey, KP." But it held no likeliness to it's former self. It was slow, and a few tones lower.

"Ron I…I was wondering if you'd like to, we could, you know, go to B-Bueno Nacho—"

"And pretend nothing happened?" He heard himself say it, and with mixed feelings watched her cringe, turning away. For a moment he felt guilty, there was clearly a deep sadness in her features. But another part…another part felt good. There was a lot of pain, a lot of anger. After all, after what she did, why shouldn't he make her feel bad? She never cared about him. She lied. She _lied._

"I miss you," Kim whispered, still turned away. Ron crossed his arms, leaning against the door.

"Why? Do you need someone to lie to again?" There was a shift; her misting eyes doing little to calm him. There was too much pain to ignore in him. Ron had always been nice, had done all that he could, gave all he could. Kim could hardly believe her ears. Did Ron say that? She turned to him, disbelief in her eyes.

"What?"

"Was everything from day one a lie? Every word you ever said to me?" She reached out for his hand but he moved from her touch.

"Ron, I-I can't ever say how sorry I am. If I could un-do everything I would."

"You would? Why do I not believe that?" Kim threw out her arms.

"God, Ron. I came here to…I want to—I can't do this. I can't stand not, not having you call every hour, not having you with us at dinner, or not having you in my life!"

"Then why did you do that? Why did you lie to me, and lead me on? Was I that pathetic, that you had to _pretend_ to like me?" Pain in Kim was quickly turning into anger; she stepped closer to him, toe to toe.

"I would NEVER lie to you about something like that! I thought you knew me better."

"Yea, I thought I knew you, but I guess not."

"You know what?" Kim turned from him, taking a few steps away, but turned back. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm fucking sorry. If I had known for an _instant_ that this would happen I would have never agreed to go out with you because you, Ron, are." She stopped to swallow, wiping her face clear of tears. "You're the most important person to me. I came here, I came to beg you to forgive me, and I don't blame you for not believing me. I wouldn't believe me either. And don't think for an instant that I ever wanted to hurt you. You will never know hard that has been for me, to know that I caused this to happen."

"Real hard, I'm sure." There was that voice again in the back of his mind, telling him to listen, to back off, to run to her and hug her and tell her it was ok. But again it fell to deaf ears. "It must also be so hard being popular and surrounded by friends. My best, and pretty much only friend _IN THE WORLD _just used me, lied to me and tossed me aside. By tomorrow I'm sure you'll have a new boyfriend, and a new best friend for you to use. If you don't mind, I've got a Bon-Diggity sandwich to get back to." And with the he opened the door and closed it, never turning back to her.

Why did that feel so wrong? Didn't she deserve that? Did he really want her to leave his life? He opened the door only to find both Kim and Mon's car gone. Slowly he shut it again, sliding down it. What an ass, she came begging, with tears in her eyes. How in the world could he have done that? It was just, he was just so…

He really was a loser. Standing, he wandered into the kitchen, tossing his sandwich back into the refrigerator, appetite long gone. In fact, right now…right now everything felt real far. What was he supposed to do now that he shoved Kim away like that? She'd probably never forgive him for what he said. He walked up the stairs, curling up to an already sleeping mole rat and fell into a restless sleep.

Jao: I wanna thank my friend ClassicCowboy for this one. Got me just the right song to help me write this chapter. When I'm writing, I try to keep things I might wanna say in the author notes in the back of my mind, but when I get here I always forget them.

I can remember clearly being on both ends of this sort of situation, and I find it happens often between friendship to relationship, or at least in my case. Let's hope Ron and Kim can patch things up.


	3. Hunter

Kim pulled the covers closer, hoping sleep might over come her and subdue her tears. She was right, he hated her, and now she was mourning. Mourning like he was dead and she herself had dropped the knife.

Tomorrow Kim would have to start anew, had to stand up on her feet again and slowly move on. Tomorrow she'd start her life without Ron and tonight she'd cry her last tears. Like she'd have to pack the emotions and memories away with the pictures and gifts and everything else. Wipe it all away, run from the pain. She tossed again, snuggling with her pillow; a part of her wishing it was him.

"I'll never forget you, Ron."

Engineer

Chapter 3

The ceiling was becoming boring in the midsummer night. Ron sighed, his mind still trying to sort it all out. He knew he had to apologize to Kim, he had to set things right because despite all this confusion, and despite a lingering anger more to himself than at her, Ron knew one thing was true. He needed her. Almost all his life spent with Kim, how could he begin without her by his side? More than that, he needed to know why. Ron certainly couldn't figure it out himself. Until that day on the boardwalk his life was finally perfect, blissfully unaware of anything wrong. Everyday was bright, every moment with her treasured. And it still was.

He still loved her, and that was one of the hardest things of all. It would be a lot easier if he could just forget it, forget every thing, every word…every kiss. Forget how he had dreamt about it, and forget how he had once thought such dreams could come true. Ron turned on his side, being careful not to wake up Rufus.

Tomorrow he'd have to make amends…perhaps things _could_ go back to the way they were. He would return to these nights alone with just dreams and wishes, and she would go and move one to the next hotty out there. After all, he had his chance, and inside he had the memories of a time, however brief, that Kim was his and his alone.

Maybe that alone could get him through the night.

----------

"Hi Mrs. Dr. P." Ron offered his best smile to Kim's mother.

"Hello Ron, do you want to come in?" She asked, but Ron shook his head.

"I was hoping, that if Kim wasn't, you know, busy if she could come out…?" She wasn't dense, Mrs. Possible had known about what happened, and it was a hopeful sign to see Ron here. Maybe things would just work themselves out, after all it'd be just too sad for a friendship like Kim and Ron's to just end like that. But she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ron. Kim's gone out with a friend already, I believe his name was Hunter. He moved in maybe two days ago," Mrs. P said, motioning to the house next to them. "You can probably catch up with them at the mall." Ron sighed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Nah, that's ok. When she gets home, do you think you could tell her I dropped by?"

"Of course."

"Thanks," and then he turned, walking down the walk. So that was it? Was he just that easy to replace? Maybe a trip to Bueno Nacho might help. He wondered briefly about what this Hunter guy might look like. Probably the next Mankey, he scoffed, imagining some guy with slick black hair, trendy clothes and ultra cool smile. Probably just as shifty. He finally arrived at Bueno Nacho, only to find his normal booth pre-occupied.

"…And then he says--." The boy blinked black eye contacted eyes at Kim who was staring over his shoulder. "Don't tell me. 40 FBI guys with huge guns are behind me? Wait no, maybe a gang of biker chicks?" Hunter sighed and turned, offering Ron a smile. "My mistake." He offered Ron a hand. "Hey, name's Hunter, I'm new." Ron just stood there. To say Hunter wasn't what Ron had in mind was an understatement. Long black hair with red streaks pulled back in a ponytail with lose stands, black clothes, and enough spiked jewelry around his huge black pants and arms to sink a ship. Not to mention his colorless eyes were beyond creepy.

"Is he always this friendly?" Hunter asked Kim before tucking his hand back in his pockets. "This guy a friend of yours, Kim?" She blinked, turning her attention back to Hunter.

"Uh-Yea, this is Ron, Ron this is Hunter, my new neighbor. He'll be in the same grade as us next year." Kim was surprised Ron was still standing there, that he hadn't yelled, or maybe ran out the door.

"Ron huh? How 'bout you join us for some snackage? I hear you created the Naco, man that's my fav!" Ron shook his head.

"Kim, I-if you've got a moment, think we could talk?" Ron swallowed hard after that, watching her stand.

"I'll be right back, Hunter."

"Nah, Kim. Take your time, I'll just you know, hang here takin' in the taco goodness." Once Kim and Ron made it outside Hunter stood to order. Kim was probably the nicest prep Hunter had ever met, and when he heard they were moving to a, as the real estate agent had said a "high-upper-middle class neighborhood," he was less than thrilled. Imagine his surprised when someone came to say hi, much less the famous Kim Possible. But this Ron guy. Hunter didn't know what to think about him. The way he stared gave him the impression Ron was like all the other super preps in this area giving the weird kid strange looks. Not to mention the look of pain in Kim's eyes when she saw Ron made Hunter trust him even less.

After grabbing his food Hunter took it back to the booth, only to leave it to lean against a window watching the two talk at the tables just outside the restaurant. Ron wasn't looking at her as he spoke, and Kim had her head in her hands. And it took a lot to not jump to conclusions but already Hunter didn't like the way he was treating her.

"I don't know." Kim said, finally looking up at him, pushing her hair from her view. Ron had explained last night, had asked her why. And she had no answer to give him. "Ron, I…I thought I did, you know I would never…never lie to you about something like that." And he sat there trying to comprehend how one could mistake love. Wasn't it one of those things that you just know you have, a feeling the never really leaves? How can you think you love someone only for it to not be true? But he sighed, knowing if there really was an answer to that, Kim would have told him by now.

"If it's ok with you," he said, still turned away. "Do you think we can still be friends?" He felt her grab his hand and he turned to meet her eyes.

"Of course." Ron stood, his hand still in hers and sat next to her, taking Kim into an embrace. "You don't know how happy you just made me," her words whispered into his ear. "I was so scared you'd never forgive me." He pulled back, wiping her tears.

"KP, you know me, I'm just that kind of guy." The joke sent both into a giggle. For what felt like the first time in far too long both smiled true genuine smiles. Things finally looked ok and their bond still proved strong, if not a bit stronger. Neither could deny the pure happiness just sitting there, hand in hand.

"Hey you two crazy lovebirds," Hunter said, causing both to jump apart. "I was, you know, kinda lonely all by myself in there, so I though I'd come out here. That ok?" He didn't wait for an answer before sitting down with his tray of food. "So, Ron. Mind sharing just how you came up with the greatness that is the nacho?"

Honestly all Hunter wanted was a chance to get to know this guy before he marked him off as just another prep bastard. And honestly he wasn't listening when Ron went into the details. It was more of his body language and his tone. The things people like the ones who lived here weren't that good at faking. Kim seemed happy, which was good. And it was a real kind of happy so he guessed things worked out, whatever it was. But still, there was something about this guy that Hunter couldn't stand. Maybe it was the way he'd look at Kim. Or maybe it's the way he'd talk, or move or something, but there was just something that got so far under Hunter's skin that he could hardly hide it behind his calm cool smile.

Whatever this Ron character was up to Hunter wouldn't let him hurt Kim. If he so much as tried anything on her, there'd be hell to pay. Hunter's thoughts were interrupted.

"Ron, we're inviting Hunter's family over for dinner tonight. Do you want to join us? I'm sure mom wouldn't have a problem with setting up another plate." Ron's face lit up. It had been a week since he had a good dinner. His mother's only specialty of sandwiches and mac-n-cheese just wasn't cutting it anymore. More than that, things would feel that much more like before, he simply couldn't pass it up.

"Wouldn't miss it KP. Are you sure you guys don't mind?"

"Well, I'll ask, but you know we already cook enough for the family plus one anyway. We've…we've had a lot of left-overs in the past week."

"What?" Hunter spoke up. "What about Ron's family? I mean, he must have a mother and father who make him food." He wasn't surprised when they both looked at him. "Oh. Not a very communicative family, I see. Well, ok, to each their own. So, does Ron spend, like _all_ his time with you?" He sipped on his soda waiting for an answer.

"Actually, Hunter," Kim said, annoyance in her tone. "Ron is…" She looked to Ron; as if he had the word she was looking for. "My very best friend. If there's a problem-"

"Oh, no prob, Kim." Hunter said waving his hands. "I was just wonderin'. He just seemed like the kinda guy that would have, you know, more than one friend is all." Hunter paused, looking at the two. "Wait, let me apologize. That came out a little more harsh than what I meant." He cursed himself for being that rude. After all, Kim wouldn't want him dissing her _very best friend._ "What I meant to say is a guy as cool as Ron has to have more than just, well, you Kim. I mean, with that funny voice and those clothes? Man, who couldn't keep a smile on while he's around?"

Ron crossed his arms, trying his best not to take what Hunter was saying personally. Kim seemed to be doing the same thing, her eyebrow twitching with a bit of restrained anger. Hunter seemed the kind of person who couldn't keep his mouth shut, but Ron couldn't judge him, after all he too was guilty of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. Rain came sudden and fast, causing all three to look up at the shakey umbrella over the table.

"We should go." Kim said and Ron sighed, looking at the restaurant with longing eyes. "Wouldn't want to ruin our dinner appetite, Ron." Kim insisted before grabbing his hand. There was a jolt he got from her unexpected touch, but it gave birth to a bittersweet smile. Sweet that Ron would have the chance to feel it, bitter that it reminded him of a still tender and slightly pieced together heart. Hunter scoffed, getting up, following the two into the rain.

--------------

Mrs. Dr. P was not impressed, nor delighted to see Kim and Ron walk into her house dripping wet, though she was glad to see them together. He must have gone to meet up with them after all. She handed Ron his spare outfit kept at this address and pointed him to the guest room where he could get changed. Not like he needed instructions, but she did it anyway, it helped her feel secure. Mr. Possible was with the twins picking up the last few groceries for the dinner, so she sat and waited patiently for Kim to return. They needed to have a little talk.

Kim loved the way it felt after changing from rain soaked clothes. It just felt so fresh and clean, in a different way than a shower. Admittedly, her hair didn't have half the body after rainwater, but she loved the smell. Tossing on her shirt Kim smiled at her reflection. Tonight was going to be great, and perhaps everything was going to be ok. Hopefully Hunter would choose his words a bit more wisely, and hopefully the tweebs wouldn't destroy everything. Maybe it was asking for too much, but she smiled again. At least it would be dinner with Ron again. That in itself was something to look forward to, and it was something she had taken for granted.

Kim sighed, grabbing her brush, trying to force away memories of the past three months. She loved Ron…as a friend. Nothing more. But she had to admit that when it was there it felt so good. Whoever got him later in life they better take good care of him, Kim thought, feeling her heart pound a little heavier. Because they would lose such a w-wonderful person who loved with all his heart.

"Kimmie, would you mind if we had a small talk?" Mrs. P asked as her daughter appeared at the foot of the steps. Kim felt her breath hitch, dreading her mother's famed "small talks." She also knew there was no getting out of it. She had been spotted.

"What's the sitch, mom?" Kim asked, trying not to sound nervous. She followed her mother into the kitchen and both women took a seat.

"Kimmie. Are you sure it's ok to have Ron over? It's only been-"

"Mom, It's fine."

"I can ask him to go home if you want."

"No!" Mrs. Dr. P smirked, getting the reaction she had wanted from her daughter. Kim straightened in her chair, tucking wet strands behind her ear. "I mean, really, it's fine. I-I want him here."

"You never did tell me why you broke it off with Ron." Kim watched her mother cross her arms. "Did he do something to upset you?" God, why did they have to talk about this now? The last thing she needed was for Ron to walk in.

"Mom, can we talk about this later? What if Ron over hears?"

"And what if he does?" Mrs. Possible said coolly. "You've explained to him the reason, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah, but-."

"But what? There isn't something you're leaving out, is there?" She asked, an eyebrow arching. Mrs. Dr. Possible was well aware Ron was listening just beyond the doorway, his back against the hallway wall.

"No. I told him the truth, that I had was wrong." Kim looked away from her mother. "That I never loved him."

"I think you're wrong, Kim. I think you broke up with Ron not because you didn't love him, but because you _did_." Kim looked her mother dead in the eye to see the elder woman was serious. "I think you were afraid of change."

"No way. Why would I-."

"How did you feel? What was it that finally told you that you needed to end this, that told you that you obviously must not love him the same?" Kim paused, to think about it, her face full of confusion and hurt. She took a breath and began slowly.

"It…I felt guilty every time, every time he'd kiss me. I felt like I had done something wrong, like I was hurting him already." She swallowed forcing back the lump in her throat. "When he'd kiss me, I wanted to run." Mrs. P sighed, hoping Ron was still listening.

"Was it the way he was doing anything?"

"No," Kim answered quietly, her eyes closed. "I just couldn't, it felt wrong. And the more it happened, the more I'd think about the way it used to be. Back when we were just friends."

"Were you scared, Kimmie?" Mrs. P moved to sit closer to Kim, wrapping an arm around her.

"I was scared that I didn't love him, or he didn't really love me, or just-something, and I was scared that if it did happen…that he wouldn't forgive me."

"Were you scared _to_ love him?"

"No! I-I was happy…"

"How did you feel when you kissed him?"

"I…I was scared."

"And what were you scared of?" Mrs. P knew well that Kim was catching on to what she was trying to tell her.

"That everything would change. That he wouldn't be the Ron I knew, or that I might change."

"Do you trust Ron, Kimmie?"

"Of course."

"Then you should trust him to always be himself, especially around you." Kim sighed as her mother stroked her still damp hair, like when they'd have talks when she was young. "Kimmie, things _would_ change but for the better. I know how scary change is. I was afraid when I found out I was pregnant with you. I was afraid it would change the relationship between you father and I, but I talked it over with him and found that I could always trust him to be there, to be himself and love me unconditionally. And knowing that I knew I could promise him the same thing. And now look. Three kids and all these years later we're still in love _and_ still very very best friends at the same time." Kim sat up, and felt her mother wipe away her tears. "Think about what I said, ok?" Kim nodded and hugged her mother tight.

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime, Kimmie."

"Hey Mrs. Dr. Possible, KP." Ron said, walking in like nothing happened, hoping neither noticed his slightly red eyes. Kim was too busy trying to hide her own. "Need any help with the dinner?"

"Not until the boys come back from the store," Mrs. Possible answered, opening the refrigerator. "But you _can_ help me with the salad, Ron. Kimmie, can you set up the table?" Kim nodded and hurried into the dinning room to pull out the good china.

"You heard all of that, didn't you?" Mrs. Possible asked passing Ron a cucumber.

"Yea-I'm so sorry I-." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Ron, I'm glad you did. I think it was something you both needed to hear. So smile, I think things might just work out after all." They both smiled, and Ron took the arm full of vegetables to the sink. Maybe just maybe everything would be ok. More than that, he'd be a little more prepared if Kim did come to him to talk about what her mother said.

Mrs. Dr. P. was so nice and smart, and well, Kim was down right lucky to have her for a mom. His mom, well she would have been ready to hand him a few anti-depressants and tell him that things would be ok in the end. Feh. If tonight went well, who knows? All things aside he couldn't hide his smile. He could watch Kim setting the table, and suddenly everything seemed right in the world again. Maybe she would heed her mother's words, and maybe just maybe she'd come back to him, and give him a second chance. No, give herself a second chance.

"Ron! The sink!" He blinked, noticing the water over flowing on to the floor. Of course in his style, he jumped, moving for the mop only to fall backwards, skidding into the dinning room and under the table. Trying to get up, and bumping his head he still felt his smile as he heard Kim giggle and offer him a hand.

"Clumsy much?" She asked, his hand still in hers. Ron rubbed his head, grinning sheepishly, his eyes locked on hers.

"Can't beat the Stoppable flair." To his surprise Kim blushed a bit, looking away. Some of her hair hung in her face and hesitantly he moved to push it behind her ear.

"You ok, KP?" he asked, her face back to his.

"If you are." She said quietly, both of them inching closer. Kim could feel herself tremble, her mother's words spinning in her head.

The doorbell rang causing both teens to jump and Mrs. Possible sighed from the kitchen to dinning room doorway.

"I'll go get that. You two finish _setting the table._" She said with a wink before rushing to the door. Kim cleared her throat.

"Ron, after dinner do you think we could, you know…talk?"

"No problem, KP." She took him into a hug enjoying the lack of guilt, and just the happiness it gave her to feel his arms around her too. She felt so much stronger here in his embrace, and yet she could be just as fragile as well. Kim pulled away, smiling before grabbing the china plates.

"I'll finish in here. Nothing personal, Ron. Just, you know how mom is with the China. We keep it in a bulletproof curio cabinet." He laughed, walking towards the kitchen door way.

"Don't worry about it. I should clean up all this water." She watched him walk into the kitchen and sighed. Tonight was going to be great; nothing was going to go wrong.

"Need help with that Kim?" She spun to see Hunter, hands in his pockets, his mouth chewing gum. "Mom wanted to come over early to you know, just talk and get to know each other before we eat. Is Ron here yet?"

"Yes." Kim said, her voice stern. "I don't know how you meant what you said earlier today, but I'd appreciate it if you treat my friend with respect."

"Just friend this time? I though he was your _very best friend._ What did something happen?" Kim was about to respond when a short woman walked in, no taller than 5'5". She had long black hair that ended past her knees, black clothes as well, adorned with skulls and silver jewelry. "Oh, Kim. This is my mom. Mom, this is Kim my new friend." The woman extended a pale hand to her and Kim shook it trying not to draw back like she wanted to. The way the woman moved was eerie all on it's own, like it was in slow motion, a white aura like trail coming from her motion. Her touch was pretty cold, her grip firm.

"Hunter has told me much of you and your friend."

"My mom's a psychic." Hunter beamed. "She's totally clairvoyant."

"Hunter is perhaps too proud of his family's traits." She said, her voice so clear it was scary. "His own skills are not yet developed. We are…working on it. Please, Kimberly, will you show us around your beautiful home?" Kim nodded, placing down the plates, locking them away safely in the strong curio cabinet. Once they left Hunter grinned, walking into the kitchen to find Ron finishing up drying the floor.

"Hey, Ron. I wanna apologize for what I said before. I didn't mean for it to sound so, well harsh. You forgive me?" Ron stood; drying his hands on the only dry towel left in the kitchen and grinned, holding out his hand. Hunter took it shaking generously only to stop, grabbing the refrigerator handle for support.

"Is anything wrong?" Ron asked going to help support Hunter, but the teen pulled away, sliding down the appliance.

"You-You can't go back out with Kim." He said in short huffs. "If you do-she'll die."

Jao: Woo! Long chapter since it took me a while to do this. I change the story's genre for chapter 2; seemingly unable to use the horror idea I had before. But Now I came up with a different game plan that incorporates the first idea and I think I can get it to work. If I can I think this story may outmatch Paragon. I would hope so, as most writers wish to out do themselves with every fic. And now I think I can write a decent summery.

I wanted to mention that most things you'd see in here, like narration change and such is intentional. None of my fics are beta-read for the fact my style and rhythm made from odd comma usage and my obsession with hyphens kinda don't work with logical grammar based on rules and limitations. Yea, I do stupid mistakes like "Banana Club." I'm not saying they're flawless, I'm just saying the way it is is more for the way it sounds when you read it regardless to which rules apply where. Try reading it out loud. That's how I write it, I'll type it out, read it out loud and then fix things until it sounds good spoken.

I do appreciate it when people point out mistakes, please don't get the wrong impression. I appreciate the fact people pay that close of attention. O.o; I wanna thank them, but I want them to understand why I do the things I do, and I want to apologize If that bugs anyone.

Thanks everyone, now—on to the dinner and lets watch as this angsty/sweet fic mutates into a horror. Woo!


	4. Ego Quidnam Caedo Letum

"Hey, Ron. I wanna apologize for what I said before. I didn't mean for it to sound so, well harsh. You forgive me?" Ron stood; drying his hands on the only dry towel left in the kitchen and grinned, holding out his hand. Hunter took it shaking generously only to stop, grabbing the refrigerator handle for support.

"Is anything wrong?" Ron asked going to help support Hunter, but the teen pulled away, sliding down the appliance.

"You-You can't go back out with Kim." He said in short huffs. "If you do-she'll die."

Engineer

Chapter 4

"Do what?!" Ron's shout was heard throughout the house. So was Hunter's laughter as he got up, brushing himself off.

"Gotcha. Oh man, that never gets old. Hey, what do you say we…what?" Hunter tried to walk from Ron's glare. Ron just stood there, his face red.

"You stupid--How could you do that!? I'll get you back for this! MARK MY WORDS!" Hunter frowned, heading towards the living room.

"Jeeze, it was only a joke." He waited until he was alone in the vast living room. "Besides if anyone got anyone it would be you in my trap, Ronnie."

"…And that's it." Kim walked into the room with Mrs. Turchan, Hunter's mother. She turned her eyes to Hunter but before she could ask him what happened, Ron rushed into the room. "Is everything alright, Ron? I heard yelling."

"He said that you…never mind. It was a joke and it _wasn't_ funny." Kim sighed as Ron crossed his arms and she walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, turn down the drama, ok?"

"But Kim! Hunter-"

"I know you and Hunter don't exactly get along, but please. Let tonight go ok, for me?" Ron sighed, defeated by the puppy dog pout.

"Alright, but if he pulls another one of those _pranks-_"

"Just what did he do?" Kim asked, getting both her and Ron to sit on the couch. Ron opened his mouth to answer but shut it quickly. What if Kim believed Hunter? He didn't want anything to hurt his chances, not tonight. So instead he sighed.

"I spooked him is all," Hunter answered for Ron. "Poor guy can't take a joke. I won't do it again, I promise." Mrs. Turchan walked up behind Hunter, her hand hardly reaching the boy's shoulder.

"You must forgive Hunter. He is unused to having friends and as such does not yet understand."

"I know plenty about friends, mother." Hunter snapped, pulling from her touch. "Just, there's just something about Ron that, I dunno. I just like." Mrs. Turchan took a deep breath, smiling.

"I see what you mean, but Hunter, dear, you must not over do it. The taste fades the more you tap it; it's something to be favored, savored and enjoyed. Not exploited by foolish games."

"Wait, taste? That is beyond sick and wrong." Kim nudged Ron and Mrs. Turchan sat next to the blonde teen.

"It is a saying from where we come, it speaks of not taking one's…_trust_ for granted. Like your boy who cried wolf tale, yes?" Mrs. Possible stepped out from the kitchen, a smile on her face.

"Dinner is done."

"Wow, Mrs. Dr. P, that was fast!" She laughed at Ron's delight.

"We only needed more milk for the mashed potatoes, Ron." They all gathered around the table, Hunter making sure he got the seat next to Kim, and on her other side was Ron. One side setting her on edge, the other a soft reassurance.

The food was brought out. A beautiful ham, wonderful sides prepared with such flair it was strange to think it came from anyone but a professional. As Mrs. Possible confessed most of the food was prepared by her husband, and like Mr. Possible he was incredibly modest. The twins were behaving only because they were promised ice cream if they behaved through the dinner, and as strange as it may seem the Turchans seemed to even intimidate the young boys. The conversation had been small talk about the weather, and chitchat between the Possible parents. Everyone else ate in close to silence…until Mrs. Possible finally began the evening's predicted round of 20 questions.

"So, what do you do, Mrs. Turchan?" The woman looked back at her hostess with cold eyes before returning her gaze to the meat on her plate.

"I am…a collector of sorts. An enforcer of a sort as well. It is complicated matters. You are a brain surgeon, Mrs. Possible, and a rocket scientist is your husband. The boys are prodigies yet to be discovered in the way of inventing, your daughter a hero. I hope I saved you some trouble in further introductions."

"You mean socially bragging." Hunter scoffed before taking a sip of his water, raising an eyebrow at the other's cold looks. "What, you can't tell me you Possibles don't get tired about telling everyone how cool you are."

"Please, Forgive my son. He is perhaps too frank for his own good. He is not used to social outings of this nature."

"It's ok." Mr. Possible beamed. "No offence taken. So, what brings you two to Middleton?" Hunter twirled his fork between his fingers, boredly.

"We're here because there's someone who-."

"On business." Mrs. Turchan cut off her son. "There is a person with whom we have been asked to deal with. We shall do so swiftly, and if permitted we stay." Everyone else was lost on words to respond to that, everyone a little hesitant to pry further, everyone except Ron.

"Who's the person?" Ron asked, looking at only Hunter, knowing he'd get a straighter answer from the boy than Mrs. Turchan.

"Not a concern of yours, Stoppable. Hunter will not speak his name, though I have a feeling you will find out in time no matter our efforts. It will matter not. Nothing will get in our way." With that Turchan stood. "Possible family, and Stoppable, please excuse me, I have to tend to business. Hunter will stay until I return for him. Is that ok?" By now everyone just nodded, her presence overshadowing the otherwise cheerful atmosphere. And the woman stood and left without another word to anyone. Hunter stood as well.

"I'm finished." He stated and left, plopping on the couch, arms resting behind his head. The rest left at the table looked around uneasily and finished their meal with little discussion. Kim and Ron both went to take their plates into the kitchen.

"That was majorly weird." Kim said, gently placing the china into the sink.

"Think we should check it out with Wade?" She took his plate and placed it on hers before nodding.

"But we should wait until Hunter leaves." There was a moment of silence before Ron walked to the refrigerator to refill his glass.

"You still wanna talk?" He asked, closing the fridge door. Something in Ron's stomach turned, some voice in his head trying to tell him something he couldn't quite decipher. He watched her blink suddenly looking a bit more flustered.

"Oh yea, umm… Do you think we can go out back?"

"I'll meet you out there after I finish this," Ron said with a smile, swirling the half-cup's worth of liquid in his cup. Kim nodded and headed for the back door.

The night air was refreshing and she swallowed a little heavily. Why was she so nervous? Why in the world was her heart racing like this? Honestly Kim didn't even know what she was doing.

Normally, everything was black and white, all things planned and scheduled. She knew where she was going and what to do next. Why then? Why did everything seem so confusing in this case? What did she even want to talk about? Did she want to tell him about how her mother's talk? More important than that…did she _want_ to get back together with Ron?

After all, she had hurt him before…maybe she didn't deserve him. And what if her mom was wrong? What if deep down she just couldn't return Ron's feelings? Surly he'd never forgive her a second time. There was a lot on the line, now that she thought about it.

But what about before, when she was setting the table? What was making that happen then, if not love? Was it loneliness? Was it perhaps even lust? It was so very confusing. She sighed and looked at the back door. Any moment now he'd walk out and expect her to tell him something or another and she didn't even know what to say. Kim closed her eyes trying to sort through the jumble of thoughts.

Ok, how did her mother do this? Before, all her confusion over the break up seemed so clear. What were her mother's questions? All Kim had to do was apply the same questions to what happened earlier that night and try to figure it out. One of the questions was if she was scared or not. No…Kim didn't feel scared. Maybe a little unsure seeing how she had just finished talking with her mother. She wasn't scared at all, and she didn't feel guilty when he held her. All the things that caused her to doubt her feelings were gone and now all there was, was nervousness. And a little fear, but more of his reaction and what the future may bring. She smiled, her words finally found.

But where was Ron?

----

"Mom have you seen Ron?" Mrs. Possible turned her head to her daughter as she worked on the dishes.

"I thought I saw him go out back with you."

"No." There was a sudden lurch in Kim's stomach. "I went by myself. Are you sure you saw him go out back?"

"Positive, Kimmie. He even said goodbye-why is something wrong?" Kim didn't answer her mother, instead choosing to run into the living room, and every other room in a search only to find that indeed, Ron wasn't there. More than that each person last saw him at different times, in different places. Jim last saw him leaving the bathroom, Tim saw him leave through the front door, her father told her Ron left through the garage and had thanked him everything. Enough was enough. Kim whipped out her Kimunicator.

"Hey Kim, what up?"

"Wade, I need you to do a trace on Ron." Her words were rushed and filled with clear urgency. By now he knew not to ask questions, specially dumb ones like 'is everything ok?' and 'is he in trouble?' The scan finished and Wade wasn't happy about the results.

"I can't find it. What happened?"

"He just disappeared!" Kim shouted, climbing to her room and sitting on her bed. "One-one moment he was here and then he's gone, and everyone has a different story of how he left."

"Whoa, Kim. Take a deep breath. Try to think of _why_ he might leave. Did he have a curfew, or something to go to?"

"No, we were supposed to meet to talk and he never came, but it wasn't very long, maybe 10 minuets, maybe more." Her heart skipped a beat. What if he left because he didn't want to talk? Ron's been known for skipping out of things he didn't want to face, like detention, parent teacher conferences…no. No, that couldn't be it, he'd never skip out on her about this, he had to have known what they were going to talk about. Even Ron wasn't that dense.

"Did anything weird happen earlier?" Wade offered when Kim didn't reply further. Her eyes widened.

"Our neighbors. The Turchans next door, they came over and Mrs. Turchan talked about being here to deal with someone, and they claim to be psychic. Kinda freaked out everyone at dinner." Wade's fingers were busy flying over the keyboard.

"Wait. Did you say they, as in more than one?" He asked, fingers still going at high speed.

"Mrs. Turchan and her son."

"This is weird."

"What is?" Kim was on the edge of her bed. Wade displayed his results on the screen.

"There's no record of Mrs. Turchan having a son. No record of a husband either, she's listed as married, but there's no certificate to certify that. What was the name of her son?"

"Hunter." Kim could just feel her mouth run dry. This was beyond weird. Ron disappears, Hunter doesn't exist? What the hell was going on?

"Nope. No Hunter. I have more information about Mrs. Turchan. She just moved from eastern New Jersey and works as an art teacher during the school year. Get this; she collects occult books and rare items associated with divination and the dead." Wade shivered, the woman's picture, her eyes seemingly burning into him. "Her real age is unknown, her birth place unknown."

"She had a weird way of talking, but there wasn't an accent." Kim said quickly trying to aid Wade in his search.

"What do you mean weird?"

"I mean her speech pattern was strange-like she was foreign. Ended questions with yes, and skipped a few words here and there."

"But no accent?"

"None." Wade didn't like the way this was going. From what he had read the woman moved a lot, which might explain her lack of an accent or dialect. Wait.

"Hey Kim. Check this out. Turns out she's connected to this group 'Ego Quidnam Caedo Letum'"

"I who hunt death. It's Latin." Kim blinked, for the first time thankful she had to sit through that stupid class.

"It's crude though, like the translation is word for word, not as a sentence; having no grammar at all." Wade tapped his finger as he skimmed through the information on the screen. "Apparently it's an organization that hunts people who should be dead. Zombie killers. What would Mrs. Turchan want with Ron?" Kim didn't answer, seemingly trying to make sense of it. "I-I'm sure he's ok, Kim. Who knows, maybe he just got tired and left or something. Why don't you just take it easy and I'll stay on it ok?" He knew better. Of course Kim wouldn't take it easy, she was one who couldn't just sit there when something was wrong. It would be a long night for both of them.

"Ok. Let me know if you find anything." Even when the little screen went blank Kim stared at it, as if waiting for Wade to flash back on and tell her he found Ron and Ron had just…stepped out for Bueno Nacho or something. Not kidnapped by some zombie killer cult art teacher from eastern New Jersey and her non-existent son. She sighed, letting her poor white knuckles to relax, the death grip on the Kimunicator released. Air. She needed air. Kim walked to her window and opened it, blinking at a sudden realization. Right there was the Turchan's house. She could just go over and ask if Ron was there. That was it, duh, why hadn't she thought of that before? Kim spun around only to notice her clock, which read 10:45pm.

Ok, she'd ask tomorrow. But…what if Turchan really was some strange cult-following psychopath? What if Ron was in danger? What if right now she was sacrificing him on some alter in some satanic ritual? Kim shook her head, holding it as it throbbed with a mild headache. Reality check. For all she knew, Ron could have just gone home. Kim picked up the telephone and called the line to his room.

No answer. Ok, so what? Maybe he's asleep. Yea, he was just asleep and tomorrow, Kim thought as she yawned. Tomorrow she'd tell him how worried she was…and then. Then they'd have that talk. And after that grab some nachos and a movie. It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep, curled up against a pillow, the Kimunicator in arm's reach on the nightstand.

Tomorrow everything would be ok.

Jao: Uh-oh. What's happened to Ron? There are a lot of weird things going on…  
There's a good chance the Latin is wrong. I had to use a not-so-good online translator. Well, the plot thickens. And a chapter up within 3 days of the last one. I think that makes up for the long gap between chapters 2 and 3.

Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Hope Leaves

A week. It had been a week. Another seven days of loneliness. Kim had searched, she had struggled and she had done all she could to find him. So she sat there, staring at the same glass he had drank from that night and sipped from it her morning orange juice.

Today was just…another day.

Beep beep be-beep.

"Wade? Any news."

"They found Ron…"

Engineer

Chapter 5

            The rain never felt so appropriate. It was soothing, numbing on this humid summer day. Kim ran from the house not even thinking about it, heading as fast as she could to Ron's, Wade's words repeating in her head.

            "From the report I've received, they found him in the park," Wade had said; worry still on his face. "They took him to the hospital and he checked out ok, but there's something wrong. Ron hasn't spoken a word since they found him. They had to search the missing persons reports just to figure out who he was. He's back home now." Kim hadn't heard any farther than that. She was out the door and on her way. But Kim knew she had checked the park-numerous times, only to find nothing. It didn't make sense but little did now a days, her thoughts changing just to frantic prayers to God. Wishes she hoped would come true. Please let him be ok, please let him be all right…

            Mrs. Stoppable opened the door, her expression inhospitable to the young woman who stood on her doorstep, out of breath and drenched.

            "Kimberly. Can you please come back some other time?" She was aware of Kim's situation but right now she didn't care. Her son had just come home from being missing and all she wanted was _at least_ a day with him without Kim or any of the others stepping in.

            "Please, Mrs. Stoppable. I really need to see Ron. Is he ok? He isn't hurt is he?"

            "He's fine, Kim. Come back tomorrow." And with that she shut the door. Kim stood there. Tomorrow? She had waited and struggled through seven long tomorrows and now she had to get through another?

            "What's up?" Hunter called from behind. Kim spun to see him holding an umbrella over her. She still didn't know what to think of Hunter and the Turchans. When Kim had asked Hunter or his mother about their past they'd change the subject or leave.

            "Ron's back." Kim was still a little winded from her run here, her body affected by the growing emotional stress. Hunter's expression hadn't changed.

            "Oh. Is he all right?"

            "I don't know. They-they won't let me see him."

            "Maybe it's best you don't." He said it again with little change in his expression or tone. Kim blinked in surprise, her eyes then narrowing.

            "What do you mean by that?" Hunter shook his head.

            "I mean, with the way you are right now maybe it's not best to see him. What if he's like, sickly looking or scratched up pretty bad or something? What could you possibly do now anyway? Just…let his family have sometime alone." Kim wasn't sure how to respond and the worst part was she knew what he was saying held truth. In her current condition she might not be able to handle seeing him if he was hurt or sick, and honestly the only thing she could do for him was talk to him, and hold him. She sighed, looking away from the teen in front of her.

            "I just wanna know he's ok."

            "That's understandable, Kim," Hunter placed a hand on her shoulder. "If there was something really wrong, you would know about it."

----

            There was something really wrong. Never had she seen her child like this, not even during his breakup with Kim did he look so…lifeless. His skin was pale, his eyes dull, chest moving in and out without sound and with hardly any motion besides it.

            "Son, please, say something. It's mommy." He gave her no response. "Can you hear me?"

            "The doctors said his hearing was fine," her husband said, sitting next to her by Ron's bed. "I'm sure he'll come around. Just keep talking to him, you know, like it was any other day." Mrs. Stoppable blinked. Now that she thought of it, what did they ever talk about? Their regular conversations consisted of 'Mom, I'm going over Kim's' 'Ok, dear. Have a nice day.'

            Sadness consumed her. She could have lost her son and the last thing she had said to him was probably something on the way out the door. Well, after this she'd make things right. They would be more like a family…from now on. All they needed was for Ron to wake up, to respond…to really come home. She reached out and touched his clammy skin, pushing blonde hair from his pale face.

            "Come home soon, sweetie."

            "Maybe I can help." Both parents spun to see a small woman with long black hair. "Your son is Ronald Stoppable, yes? I may be able to help bring him…home."

            "How did you get in here?" Mr. Stoppable shouted, a little startled by the woman's appearance.

            "The door was unlocked. If you do not wish for my assistance I will gladly leave."

            "Wait," Mrs. Stoppable held out her hand. "Please…help our son." The woman smiled a wicked smile, gripping the offered hand.

            "I am Alicia Turchan and I will do what I can to alleviate your son of his problem. I will need the following things: a chicken alive is best, 6 dead roses, 2 cups witch hazel and 8 cups water boiling if you will."

            "A chicken-witch hazel? Just what are you planning to do? We are a proud Jewish family under the lord and we won't have you doing any witch craft on our son." Mrs. Turchan looked up at Mr. Stoppable not affected by his tone.

            "I assure you, sir, if I do not do this, your god will let him die. If you feel that is what you want then I will happily leave. I do not stay where I am unwanted."

            "Stay." He and Turchan turned to Mrs. Stoppable by the door, as if to block the strange woman from leaving. "I'm not going to let my son die. Not now. Not ever. I don't care what you have to do, just do it and bring back my boy."

            "But at what cost?" Mr. Stoppable asked, looking away from his wife and towards his son. "I'd much rather have Rabbi Katz in here than some witch." Mrs. Turchan seemed un-amused.

            "I will leave then. I wish the best for your son and his slow and painful physical downward spiral he will surely endure in the name of your lord. Have a nice day." And with that she pushed past Mrs. Stoppable and left. Mr. Stoppable wasn't surprised when his wife too left, slamming the door behind her. He reached for his son's unresponsive hand.

            "I did the right thing…didn't I?"

------

            "So…" Hunter muttered causing Kim to look away from the window in the café. He had been trying to get her to talk, but Kim didn't feel much like saying anything, her mind so far away. Maybe that was what was wrong with Ron. Maybe he too was somewhere far from here. She stirred her drink thinking about it, how much easier it would be to just…leave like that. To disappear and maybe find him somewhere.

            But why? Why now? And how? Both she and Wade had little to go on. Kim opened her eyes, deciding to give this pointless game of cat and mouse another try.

            "Was the person your family came to deal with Ron?" Kim asked, point blank, not looking up from her drink.

            "No, it wasn't. And it's not your concern, Kim."

            "Do you know what happened to him?"

            "Why don't you try to take your mind off of it for a little while?" She looked up at him, her eyes so cold.

            "Why don't you answer the question?"

            "Why don't you stop being paranoid? What, just because my mother and I are different you think we're the ones behind this?"

            "Why don't you exist then?" Kim spat, causing Hunter's expression of annoyance to disappear leaving an eerie blank look. "According to Wade there's no such person as Hunter Turchan."

            "Is that so?" He asked, bursting into laughter. "_Wade_ says _I_ don't exist? Oh that's rich. That's hilarious."

            "What's that supposed to mean?" There was a knot in her stomach as she looked into his colorless eyes, the way his lips twisted into a horrible grin.

            "You want answers? Ask him about his parents." With that Hunter stood, tossing a five on the table. "Talk to me after you get your facts straight." She watched him leave, trying to make sense of what he just said. Ask Wade about his parents? Now that Kim thought of it, she had no idea what they did, or well anything about Wade other than he was the smartest 12 year old on the face of the planet. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the blue Kimunicator.

            "Hey Kim, what up? Did you get to see Ron?" Kim shook her head sadly.

            "His mom wouldn't let me. Hey, Wade. What do your parents do?" Wade blinked in surprise.

            "Why?"

            "I don't know, just wondering."

            "Well, my mom is a technology engineer. She helps develop things from new chemicals to new micro chips." That wasn't surprising.

            "And your dad?" She knew Wade had one; he'd mention him now and then, but not nearly as much as his mother.

            "My dad?" He seemed a little hesitant to answer. "He's head mortician down at Middleton Funeral Home."

            "Mortician?" Kim leaned closer to the Kimunicator.

            "He, you know, embalms bodies and stuff. Why did you want to know again?"

            "No reason. Thanks, Wade." And she quickly turned off the device, sticking it in her pocket and leaving the café. How was that supposed to answer any questions? If anything it just made things weirder. How did Wade's parents answer anything about the Turchans, and if it did, wouldn't Wade already know about it? Hunter was probably just trying mess with her. But then Kim stopped, something hitting her.

            "I who hunt death…" Could they be after Wade's dad? Kim had to hurry to the funeral home and fast.

----

            "So we have a deal, yes?" Mrs. Stoppable nodded, shaking the smaller woman's hand.

            "Do what you have to. I want my son back."

            "And in exchange?" Turchan prodded.

            "In exchange I'll tell you what you want to know." The blonde woman held up a map of Middleton with a house circled in red. Mrs. Turchan grabbed the paper, looking it over.

            "Very good. Thank you." And she tucked the paper in her pocket and headed to the door.

            "Wait! What about-."

            "Your son?" Turchan laughed. "There is nothing anyone can do for him now. Perhaps earlier today, but not now. Thank you for the information, Mrs. Stoppable. I wish you and your husband well. You're both young, you can have another." Without another word Turchan left through the door. No way. Mrs. Stoppable followed quickly behind only to find past her front door no one at all. It couldn't be true could it? Surely there was still hope for Ron. She turned and made her way to her son's room when something made her stop dead in her tracks.

            He turned his pale face to her, slowly, his hands on the hallway walls, staring down from the top of the steps. He didn't say a word as he slowly walked down the stairs only stopping when he was in front of his mother. Words had escaped her, tears running down her cheeks as she took him into a tight hug. He really was ok, he was right here in her arms. Ron gently pulled from her, giving her a final grin before walking towards the door. She grabbed his sleeve, but he turned to face her, his eyes causing her to freeze. He removed his mother's hand and left, leaving her to fall to her knees. Mrs. Stoppable clutched the fabric of her shirt, trying to calm herself. What she had seen in those eyes wasn't her son.

            It was death.

Jao: Heeee… I think there's something particularly creepy about a silence Ron. O.o;


	6. 21 : 13

There was a low vibration. It started soft, but she could feel it echo. It was a whisper, a promise of something coming, and Kim tried not to let it bother her. Picking up speed now, she tried to run from the voice in her mind, the one screaming warnings. That instinct to run far from her destination. But no, Kim had to go; she had to make it to the place where death was a way of life.

**Engineer**

**Chapter 6**

It took a little while for Mrs. Stoppable to calm down to rational thought. Just what was that? It couldn't really have been her son could it? She darted to Ron's room to find the bed empty, the way it had been, just how he had left it the day he had disappeared. But that couldn't be… She crept to the bedside, her moves quiet and careful as if not to disturb even the dust that may be on the floor. Ever so carefully she crept towards the mattress and the mess of covers, her fingertips daring to grip the light blue fabric. That was until a creak caused her to spin 'round.

"Mrs. Stoppable. My, how desperate you must be." She watched with horror as the strange young man approached, his long raven-black hair shading his face and fell on pale bare shoulders. Around his hips were loose white pants, which hid his feet in its length. She staggered back as he neared, stumbling onto the vacant bed, her hand hitting something wet. Shaking now she returned her hand into view to see it coated in blood, the crimson liquid now seeping through the sky blue sheets.

"Do not be afraid." He stopped and lifted his head, his hair flowing to the sides of his face to reveal completely black eyes, eyes that took her breath away. The boy offered a hand to her and beat-by-beat she could feel her heart race faster. Her mind scrambled, her body shook and she only prayed that this nightmare might be over soon. No, she scrambled across the bed, anywhere or anything to put more distance between her and this demon. He stopped, as if he dared not touch the bed, which now dripped blood like a sponge.

"Do you wish to know what happened to your son?" He offered, retracting his hand, but kept his onyx eyes on her. Mrs. Stoppable only panted, the fear stealing her voice and her mind far to panicked to think. "I can take you to him. I know where he is. Aren't you curious as to what is going on? Why blood pours from his bed and why he says no words? Come closer and I will show you. I will take you to him." Again he offered the woman his hand.

She stared at it, then at the ashen white face of the stranger in the room and as she watched, it seemed as if his eyes expanded…like being drawn into two huge holes in the universe. Shakingly…slowly she sent out her own hand eventfully touching the ice-cold flesh of the other. He bore a smile then, showing more teeth in a grin than humanly possible, each seemingly sharp and serrated. Mrs. Stoppable yelled and yanked her hand, but it would not budge from his grasp. He pulled her forward and off the bed with a single jerk. By now the woman was hysterical.

"You call yourself proud?" He stood over her, her twisted and broken hand and wrist in his grip. Mrs. Stoppable was screaming, struggling, and doing all she could to get away. He merely bent down and snatched her glasses and stomped them. "You betray your husband's trust and consulted her behind his back." He smirked as he placed a boot on one of her calves and bent down to grab her ankle with his free hand and with one quick fluid motion pulled her ankle up. The sound of her shin snapping in half rung out far louder than her screams.

"Breaks just like a chicken bone," He smiled wickedly at the way her bone poked through flesh. "Now, I know what you must be thinking. Where are those answers I promised you? After all, what would you do for your son? Dishonor your husband? Sell out your friends? Don't you worry, Mrs. Stoppable. You'll receive your answers."

-----------------------------

By now Kim was exhausted. Who would have guessed that the funeral home was so far away? There was a strong smell of dirt in the late afternoon air, the sun setting in a blood red sky just beyond the large building. She stepped forward, rushed and slightly on edge as her footsteps echoed over the other wise deafening silence. Inside it was dim, the setting sun's red yellow rays the primary source of light. The lobby was seemingly covered in red velvet from the antique chairs, to the floor and walls. It felt like a coffin to her, the feeling of stillness far too strong. There wasn't another person to be seen and no sound was heard.

Kim placed a hand on the cherry wood reception desk flanked by tall silk lilies and she shivered. There was something very strange about this place. It felt like all around her there was something, that one voice screaming louder, the instinct to run making her hair stand up, her heart race a bit faster. Kim's logic fought back however, after all there was no such thing as ghosts. It was all in her mind…

"Can I help you?" Kim jumped, turning to see a young woman smiling at her, wiping her hands. "Sorry if I scared you."

Kim shook her head, pushing some of her hair from view, "It's ok, I'm just a little-" She swallowed, trying to calm a little. Everything that had happened, all the stress was taking far too much out of her. Any other day that wouldn't have startled her. "I'm looking for Mr. Load." The woman sighed.

"Mr. Load is busy right now. Is something wrong?" How to respond to that? There was a strange woman and her non-existent son out for his life, no big.

"I can wait."

"I'll let him know you're here…you're Kim Possible, right?" Kim nodded. "You can have a seat here, or look around. Mr. Load gets off work in about half an hour. If there is anything you need, just ring the bell on the desk." With that, the woman walked back through a door to the left of the lobby and again Kim was alone in that eerie room. She glanced around, seeing another room to the right. Kim walked to it, her fingers running along the crimson velveteen wall.

The viewing room. Kim swallowed, her eyes falling on a coffin surrounded by flowers. The room was cold, a large open window letting the last scarlet light rays paint the red room. Hesitantly, she let a footstep past the room's threshold and onto the plush carpeting. Keeping to the back of the room, she walked in and took a seat. Why, she had no idea. There wasn't any type of label as to who may lay inside the casket, and honestly the idea of death scared her to no end.

That alone was an odd idea. After all, in her line of work death seemed to be something to be familiar with. However, she was a teenager and as such believed herself invincible. Thinking back, Kim realized countless times she had scraped past it, not even noticing. Kim put her head in her hands, letting her hair fall around, filtering out the light. It was so quiet here, so devoid of life…what she'd give to hear Ron right now. She mused on how he would have reacted to the thought of coming here. How she would have to pull him into the lobby and how he would have yelled, jumping into her arms when that one woman appeared out of nowhere. A sad smile crawled across her lips from that and she drooped forward, her arms hugging herself. A noise caused Kim to look up, the empty room past her veil of hair.

She stood, the noise coming again, like a thump, a hand clasping over Kim's shoulder causing her to spin around, her hands posed for defense.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you again." Kim sighed when she saw it was just the woman from before. "My name is Susan, by the way. Is there anything I can get you? Maybe some magazines?"

"No, thanks." Kim turned her gaze to the coffin. "Who died?" The woman laughed.

"That's just our show casket. This is an example of our viewings that our possible clients come and see. The flowers up there are fake and the casket's empty." Kim sighed a sigh of relief. "I just came to check on you. Mr. Load said he'd be done in a few." She nodded to Susan and watched her leave before turning her gaze back to the casket. Now she felt silly being scared of something that was empty in the first place. Kim made her way to the cherry wood coffin and touched the flowers to find indeed they were silk flowers. Inwardly Kim laughed. Next her hand slid across the surface of the casket, the smooth coldness still sending shivers down her back.

It was hard to imagine…someday she herself would be in one of these. It was a morbid thought, but Kim couldn't help but to imagine what her own funeral would be like. It would probably be in this very room and she would lie in a casket of her own on this elevated stage like place, her friends and family seated in the seats behind her. Kim focused on her reflection in the red wood's fine polish.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kim turned to see a tall African American male with a wide grin. He stood maybe 6 foot, a nice build and despite being a father of a twelve year old he seemed pretty youthful. Mr. Load held out his hand. "It's great to finally meet you, Kim Possible. Wade talks pretty highly of you." Kim grinned, shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure." She let go and her face turned much more serious. "Mr. Load, I have to get right down to business. You and your family might be in danger."

"I assumed that to be the case," he said, resting an elbow on the casket, a small grin coming to him as he looked from the casket to Kim. "So, what's the sitch? I've always wanted to say that myself."

"Have you ever heard of Ego Quidnam Caedo Letum?" He seemed to think for a moment, concentration clear on face.

"It sounds familiar. I who hunt death?" Kim nodded.

"They hunt people who they believe are dead, or should be, or connected to death. There's two people who have recently moved into Middleton who are apart of Ego Quidnam Caedo Letum and one mentioned you and your wife." Kim had expected him to laugh at such a silly idea, after all it sounded far-fetched. She expected him to ask if she was feeling ok, or if it was a joke. Instead there was worry clear as day on his face. Fear. "Do you know why they might be interested in you and your family?" When his eyes fell to the floor, still wide and shaking in the lowly lit room Kim began to worry. "Mr. Load?"

He looked up at her, a hand on his forehead. "You say they're after us?" His scared tone was now turning Kim's stomach.

"I have reason to believe they might be interested in-"

"This can't be happening. We-no. This…this isn't true." He staggered to a chair, his head in his hands. Kim sat next to him.

"Mr. Load, if there is any reason they might be interested in your family I need to know." He looked at her, seeming to search her face for something. She placed a hand on his. "I'll do my best to protect you and your family. It's the least I can do after everything Wade's done for us." Us… again Kim's thought drifted towards Ron and how empty it felt without him by her side. Mr. Load looked away.

"I can't. I just can't."

"I can't really do anything unless I know why they're after you-"

"They're not after me." He stood and Kim followed.

"What do you mean they're not after you? Are they after your wife?" He looked like he was going to answer but the Kimunicator went off. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Wade's expression was a lot like his father's.

"Mrs. Stoppable's missing. Th-there was a lot of her blood found in Ron's room and a trail of it leading out the back door, but other than that there's no trace…" Kim's mind took her back to earlier that day when Mrs. Stoppable had denied her the chance to see Ron.

"How much blood?" She asked, holding the Kimunicator closer.

"A Lethal amount."

Kim swallowed hard, "And Ron? How is he?" Wade hung his head.

"He's missing."

Her face contorted in a flicker of pain as Kim held her head, "This doesn't make any sense. Hunter said if I wanted to know why they were in town to ask your parents-" Wade's eyes widened.

"Wait, that's why you asked earlier? Where are you?" Mr. Load grabbed the Kimunicator. "Dad?"

"Wade, listen, you have to up the security around the house, just do it, no questions asked. I'll be home as soon as I can." He hit a button, shutting off the connection and handed it back to an angry and confused Kim. "I know what you're going to say, and I'm sorry I can't explain. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to hurry home."

"Not without me." Kim stood, tucking the device away. "I know the Turchans, I know what to look for and a bit of what to expect."

"I'm sorry. I just can't let you, please understand Kim. If… if I could, I'd let you over, I would. But it's not possible, so just don't ask again." And with that he ran out the doors. Kim followed only to watch as Mr. Load pulled from the parking lot. Had Kim been prepared she'd have hooked her grappling hook hair dryer to his bumper and initiated her rocket roller-skates…but Kim would never have guessed things would have turned out like this. Inwardly she cursed, sitting on the curb, holding her head.

Mr. Load looked very scared, and as it seemed, Hunter's clue wasn't just a red herring after all. But what was it about Wade's family that the Turchans were interested in? And what happened to Ron's mother…and what happened to Ron? Everything spun. What was wrong? Any other day, any other mission this would be nothing. She would be up and running and well on her way to solving this. Why then? Why did she feel so weak and confused? Worst of all if anything horrible happened to anyone it would definitely feel like it was her fault. After all, she was the hero. If Kim could save hundreds of people she never knew, surely she could save her friends. But it was growing cold, the night settling down around her on the side of the parking lot. With a sigh Kim stood, trying decide what to do next.

She could try to figure out where Wade lived…which was weird now that she thought of it. The idea of going to Wade's never really came to mind, so she had no idea where the guy lived. Going to investigate Ron's house was another option, but surly there'd be police all over that place…hopefully Mr. Stoppable was ok. Kim sighed, beginning to walk in the direction of her own home, seeing no other option at the time. Besides, she was cold, tired and hungry.

There was a low rolling mist coming from the creek not too far from this road, obscuring her feet as she waded through the vapor. Kim trudged on, watching this moving sea of gray white, her mind and body feeling exhausted. Startled, Kim stopped when she walked right into a pair of open arms, looking up only when she felt them wrap around her, her breath caught in her throat. His name was summoned, but never passed shaking lips in the cold evening air. Her trembling fingers touched yellow hair…

Back in the funeral home, Susan was finishing up the last of the work. Happily she walked into the viewing room, wood polish and a duster in hand, she just had to spruce up the casket and dust the flowers. It was a daily thing since the place was so old. The young woman couldn't help but to wonder what was going on, after all, Mr. Load was a pretty nice guy; up beat and really…really loved his job. Why would someone like Kim Possible need to come to warn him of something? She shrugged, gripping the lid of the casket, throwing it off before screaming.

Staring up at her was two brown eyes behind shattered frames, blonde hair stuck to a shattered face. Susan fell to the floor, a hand holding her mouth in a desperate attempt to keep herself from vomiting, the human soup that rested in the coffin still clear in her mind. Besides the mangled remains of a face, there really was nothing solid left. It sat like a disturbed stew of organs, skin and small fragments of bone. She ran right into a pair of feet.

"Where do you think you're going, Susan? I can't have any witnesses." She was hoisted up by a pale hand to meet with black eyes. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's impolite to stare at the dead?" He dragged her kicking and screaming back to the coffin before grinning. "Now take a deep breath." And with that shoved her face into the bloody mess. She kicked, thrashed and sent the crimson liquid every which way, staining the off-white gossamer curtains, and rained down upon the silk flowers before her movement ceased…drowning in the remains of someone else. Hunter let her go, allowing her to fall to the floor with a thud before smiling at his work.

"That's one curious cat, one more left to go."

Jao: I know that took forever to get out, but you can bet that the next chapters will come quicker. It's still confusing but good Horror movies are also mysteries, if you ask me.


End file.
